dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Goten (DBX)
Son Goten (孫悟天 'Son Goten') is the youngest Saiyan and Earthling hybrid son of Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi, and the younger brother of Future Gohan from an alternate future. Before the time Present Goten was born, the timeline had been altered by his and Future Trunks', as well as Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Goten had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Blunt, bold, serious and aggressive, Goten hails from an alternate timeline in which Future Androids 17 and 18 murdered the Dragon Team and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Goten is trained along side his best friend Trunks by his older brother Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Appearance Goten is a muscular young man of above average height and a light-pale complexion; his spiky black hair, facial features, and skin-tone are inherited from his father. In his childhood, his hair was similar to his father's, messy and unkempt. As a teenager-on, his hair is more shaggier reaching down to the base of his neck. Additionally, Goten has a noticeable thick battle scar on her right cheek. In his childhood, he wore a black shirt with red short sleeves with his name on the chest along with black sweatpants and grey boots. When during his first adventure in the present timeline, he is usually seen in an outfit similar to Future Trunks' only his jacket was vermillion in color reaching his abdomen with the on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a black belt, grey and black boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeable accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a blue sheath with a red strap. Later during the Cell Games, he wears an orange identical to his father's: a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt with this gi, dark blue wristbands, and dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. Following his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller and muscular. He also sports much more longer and spikier hair that reaches down to his mid-back, which is later cut back to its normal length. Personality Goten, having never gotten the chance to know his parents, due his father dying from his heart virus before he was even born, and his mother dying alongside his maternal grandfather in an attack on his kingdom around when he was still an infant. Orphaning him and his brother Gohan, this combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is intelligent, broody, serious, and aggressive (such as when he lashed Goku for not taking the threat of the Androids seriously or when punched him in the face before he began to berate him for not taking heart medication), unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality is very similar to his father's. Due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to destroy the androids, Goten is hardheaded yet surprisingly possess degree of Saiyan pride, like Goku and Vegeta as he can be mocking to some of his opponents sometimes, and initially had no problem fighting dirty or using methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior, before training from his father. Examples include when he blindsided Perfect Cell from behind after quickly dispatching a Cell Jr. and attempting alongside Future Trunks to destroy present Androids 17 and 18 before they could be activated. This contrasts to his present day counterpart, who is optimistic, well mannered, and respectful towards his opponents. While not as fearful of the Androids like Future Trunks, Future Goten is not expressing shock and horror at the introduction of Android 16. He also appears to be afflicted with a intense post-traumatic stress as a result of his older brother's death and the struggles he faced in his apocalyptic nightmarish world. Nevertheless, despite some of his negative quirks, Future Goten is a complete softy on the inside as he shares a few traits with his father such as his genuine kind, polite, compassionate nature. He is capable of being incredibly respectful to anyone who deserves it, especially his mother figure Future Bulma and his older brother Future Gohan. When he finally meets Goku and Chi-Chi in the past, Future Goten is seen to be constantly trying to learn more about him, while trying getting to know his mother. This is often mixed with awe, annoyance, and anger towards his father's nonchalant and laid back behavior towards everything happening around him, especially when Goku gave Cell a Senzu Bean during the Cell Games. Also like his father and brother before him, Future Goten has come to fear his mothers temper, but this did little to deter the loving bond he desired from his mother for so long. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Goten is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably would not (although he is usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became a Super Saiyan fourth Grade, but when realizing how outclassed. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and tenacious fighter like his paternal grandfather. Unlike his father, brother, or alternate timeline self, Future Goten is often shown to be very cold and blunt, but yet a surprisingly polite and well-mannered like them when he when the time calls for it. However, Future Goten while possessing some qualities typical of a Saiyan, especially before he went into the past, he surprisingly possess a degree of logic and reasoning. Before jumping into the past, Future Goten had to make Trunks see that his mother's invention could be the key to saving their world, only for the former to dismiss the idea as he still believed it to be unnecessary and not entirely believing that Goku was the caliber of warrior that was needed to defeat the Androids, though despite his logic and reasoning he still fought alongside his bestfriend to make sure he didn't get himself killed, though got thrashed good and hard by the Androids from his timeline even after becoming a Super Saiyan, showing he is an immensely loyal, friend and comrade. Power During his early days of training, even as a Super Saiyan and with the aid of Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Future Goten was unable to defeat base Future Gohan, and was noted by Future Gohan to be the slightly weaker of the two. This was partly due to the fact that Future Trunks was a year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. However, Right before Future Goten heads back to warn the Z Fighters of the Android threat, it is said by Future Bulma that he become exactly equal to Future Trunks in power, who was stated to be as strong as Future Gohan was. When Future Goten along with Future Trunks, using his Super Saiyan form, was able to easily overpower both Mecha Frieza and King Cold. Gohan describes Super Saiyan Future Goten as having as large a ki as Super Saiyan Goku had on Namek. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku, Future Goten not only master the Super Saiyan form and match his father's might, but also surpass him as well. Future Goten trains with Piccolo instead Goku, for his second time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and they increase in power enough to become the two of four the Z Fighters capable of holding their own in a fight with a Cell Jr. At this point, Future Goten was capable effortlessly killing a Cell Jr. and fought on par with (less restrained) Perfect Cell, a feat no one could match (let alone top) but his father Goku, and then later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Future Goten became much stronger thanks to continuous training and extra guidance under Future Shin, able to defeat Future Dabura as a Super Saiyan. After Future Shin unlocked his and Future Trunks dormant powers with the ritual, They became able to effortlessly wield the Z Sword. While only able to hold his own against Future Majin Buu as a Super Saiyan 2, but completely overwhelmed and destroyed Future Majin Buu upon achieving Super Saiyan 3. Later, when Future Goten arrived in the past Goku and Vegeta assumed that it was Majin Buu who had defeated him. Future Goten was shown to be able to completely pressure Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the same form - causing Goku to note that Future Goten was even is stronger than him. While he was no match for Super Saiyan God Goku, the older Saiyan along with Beerus and Whis are highly impressed with the power Future Goten has. He later on reveals due to his mastery over the form, he could enhance his Super Saiyan 3 power output to easily outclass Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power completely. Category:Saiyans